Super Smash Bros. Vigor
Super Smash Bros. Vigor is a Super Smash Bros Game. Characters File:SSB4U3D Mario.png|Mario File:SSB4U3D Luigi.png|Luigi File:SSB4U3D Peach.png|Peach File:Daisy MPIT.png|Daisy File:SSB4U3D Bowser.png|Bowser File:SSB4U3D Bowser Jr.png|Bowser Jr. File:Geno Render Nibroc-Rock.png|Geno File:MallowFake.PNG|Mallow File:KoopaKid.png|Koopa Kid File:SSB4U3D Rosalina.png|Rosalina and Luma File:Paper Mario sprite SPM.png|Paper Mario File:King Boo - LMDM.png|King Boo Fawful3D.png|Fawful File:SSB4U3D Wario.png|Wario File:Waluigi Artwork - Mario Party 6.png|Waluigi Ashley-SSBHack.png|Ashley File:SSB4U3D Yoshi.png|Yoshi KamekNSMBW.png|Kamek File:SSB4U3D Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong File:SSB4U3D Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong File:Dixie Kong - Tropical Freeze.png|Dixie Kong File:King k rool transparent by zesiul-d8s67fc.png|King K.Rool File:HW Link.png|Link File:Zelda TP - Robed 2.png|Zelda File:SSBB Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf File:Ghirahim SmashBros.png|Ghirahim File:SSB4U3D Toon Link.png|Toon Link File:ZeldaWWHD.png|Toon Zelda Midna1.png|Minda Zant.png|Zant File:SSB4U3D Samus Aran.png|Samus SSB4U3D Zero Suit Samus.png|Zero Suit Samus Sylux Artwork.png|Sylux File:RidleyMetroid.png|Ridley File:SSB4U3D Kirby.png|Kirby File:Crusade Gooey.png|Gooey File:Marx.png|Marx File:SSB4U3D Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight File:SSB4U3D King Dedede.png|King Dedede File:Fox SFZero.png|Fox File:SSB4U3D Falco Lombardi.png|Falco File:Fig 20 peppy.png|Peppy Wolf O'Donnell.png|Wolf Krystal Artwork 1 - Star Fox Adventures.png|Krystal File:Pikachu Pokken.png|Pikachu File:SSB4U3D Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff File:Gengar Pokken.png|Gengar File:SSB4U3D Greninja.png|Greninja File:Mewtwo SonicWiki.png|Mewtwo File:Fig 20 zoroark.png|Zoroark Pichu smashified transparent by kryptonlion-d8v6xh7.png|Pichu File:660Diggersby.png|Diggersby 026Raichu.png|Raichu File:Lucario Pokken.png|Lucario 727Incineroar.png|Incineroar 802Marshadow.png|Marshadow 428Lopunny.png|Lopunny File:Ness Smash4.png|Ness File:Ninten.png|Ninten LucasSmash.png|Lucas File:GX Captain Falcon.png|Captain Falcon File:GX Black Shadow.png|Black Shadow File:MrGame&Watch.png|Mr.Game and Watch ROB Brawl.png|R.O.B. Mach Rider.png|Mach Rider File:Duck Hunt Dog SSB4.png|Duck Hunt Dog File:Bubbles 2 - Clu Clu Land.png|Bubbles File:Goku DohIMissed.png|Goku File:Ice Climbers.png|Ice Climbers File:SSB4U3D Olimar.png|Olimar File:PitBrawl.jpg|Pit File:SSB4U3D Palutena.png|Palutena File:SSB4U3D Little Mac.png|Little Mac Villager SSB4 box.png|Villager Super Smash Bros. Strife recolour - Isabelle 13.png|Digby Tom Nook 1.png|Tom Nook Amiibo Festival - Isabelle 1.png|Isabelle File:SSB4U3D Marth.png|Marth SSB4U3D Roy.png|Roy File:FEF Azura.png|Azura File:FERD Sothe.png|Sothe SSB4U3D Ike.png|Ike File:SSB4U3D Corrin.png|Corrin File:FEA Anna.png|Anna Ever Oasis - Tethu.png|Tethu File:InklingFemaleSplatoon.png|Inking File:Fig 20 shulk.png|Shulk Elma4.png|Elma SSB4U3D Mii.png|Mii Fighters (Brawer, Swordfighter, & Gunner) File:Banjo-Kazooie Smashified-d8pav2j.png|Banjo-Kazooie File:Conker the squirrel 06.png|Conker SnakeBrawlArtwork.png|Snake File:Sonic-Generations-artwork-Sonic-render-2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog File:AmyRoseColorSharpEditDuck.png|Amy Rose the Hedgehog Fig 20 shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Fig 20 silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog File:SSB4U3D Mega Man.png|Megaman File:SSB4U3D Ryu.png|Ryu Morrigan Aensland.png|Morrigan Aensland File:SSB4U3D Pac-Man.png|Pac-man File:Heihachi.png|Heihachi Siegfried Schtauffen.jpeg|Siegfried Schtauffen Fig 20 cloud d v.png|Cloud Strife Crono.png|Crono SoraKH3.png|Sora Terry SSBU.png|Terry Bogard File:Crash Bandicoot Smashified.png|Crash Bandicoot Spyro the dragon render by nibroc rock-d94dgvv.png|Spyro the Dragon Render parappa.png|Parappa Lammy parappa.png|Lammy File:Sly Cooper render.png|Sly Cooper File:Render sir daniel.png|Sir Daniel File:Kratos God of War.png|Kratos Deimos God of War.png|Deimos File:SSB4U3D Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta File:Lloyd Irving - Vorpal Sword and Flamberge.png|Lloyd Irving File:Joker-Persona-5.jpeg|Joker File:Simon Belmont.png|Simon File:Bomberman Smashified.png|Bomberman File:Sub-Zero (1).png|Sub-zero ScorpionInjustice.png|Scorpion Rayman Leak Render.png|Rayman Makoto Naegi official.png|Makoto Naegi Xp3OjI6.png|Hiyoko Saionji File:Shovel Knight.png|Shovel Knight File:Goku Art.png|Goku (Dragonball Z) Ichigo kurosaki render by animesennin-d6ajugf.png|Ichigo File:Dashie.png|Rainbow Dash Leonardo TMNT(2012).png|Leonardo DLC Characters Fig 20 crankykong.png|Cranky Kong Young link smash bros style render by nibroc rock-d9703zs.png|Young Link Young Zelda OoT3D.png|Young Zelda TailsEP4-2.png|Tails "Miles" Prower Luceus - Dragon Quest Heroes.png|Luceus PSASBR Sackboy Grappling Hook.png|Sackboy Poo Earthbound.png|Poo Fig 20 kinopio.png|Toad Lip.png|Lip DeMille2.png|DeMille Kat and Dusty PSASBR.png|Kat Minecraft-steve 12.png|Steve Twilight.png|Twilight Sparkle Mecha Fiora.png|Fiora Jak and Daxter render.png|Jak and Daxter Joanna Dark 5.png|Joanna Dark FF13 - Lightning.png|Lightning RubyRose.png|Ruby Rose 18 Volt.png|18-Volt Fig 20 magnus.png|Magnus SSB4U3D Wii Fit Trainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer Urban Champion.png|Urban Champion EGaddDM.png|Professer E.Gadd TP_Darknut.png|Darknut Ratchet - Ratchet and Clank 2016.png|Ratchet the Lombax All 4 One - Captain Qwark.png|Captain Qwark Fig_20_tricky.png|Tricky Prince Fluffbig.png|Prince Fluff Fig_20_lin.png|Lyn Blaze the Cat.png|Blaze the Cat Isaac - Golden Sun.png|Isaac Jenna - Golden Sun.png|Jenna Pandoras Tower - Zeron.png|Zeron Fig 20 bado.png|Groose Fig 20 cream.png|Cream the Rabbit AiAi.png|Aiai Louie (alt) - Pikmin 2.png|Louie Jamjars.png|Jamjars Miku.png|Miku Stages Returned Stages *Peach's Castle 64 *Hyrule Castle 64 *Super Happy Tree 64 *Saffron City 64 *Rainbow Cruise Melee *Kongo Jungle Melee *Hyrule Temple Melee *Corenia Melee *Green Green Melee *Fourside Melee *Mute City Melee *Isle Delfino Brawl *Luigi's Mansion Brawl *Warioware Brawl *Great Ship Brawl *Nofair Brawl *Halberd Brawl *Spear Pillar Brawl *Summit Brawl *75m Brawl *Green Hill zone Brawl *Rainbow Road 3DS *Paper Mario Stage 3DS *Good Egg Galaxy Wii U *Gerudo Valley 3DS *Duck Hunt Stage Wii U/3DS *Gaur Plains Wii U/3DS *Dr.Wily's Castle Wii U/3DS *Umbra Clock Wii U/3DS *Moray Towers Ultimate *Dracula's Castle Ultimate *Mementos Ultimate *Spinal Mountain Ultimate *King of fighters stadium Ultimate New Stages *Dark side of the Moon (Super Mario Odyssey) *Gusty Garden galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) *Gangplank Galleon (Donkey Kong Country) *Zora Temple (Zelda: Ocarina of Time) *Underworld (Kid Icarus) *Heroes from another Dimension - Vs Corrupted Hyness Stage (Kirby Star Allies) *Cloudrunner Fortress (Star Fox Adventures) *Kanto Labortory (Pokemon Series) *Fire Field (F-Zero) *Eggmanland (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Bangor Dome (Chrono Trigger) *Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts) *Whumpa Island (Crash Bandicoot) *Rooftop of Paris (Sly Cooper) *Zues' Temple (God of war) *Sub-Zero's Stage (Mortal Kombat) *Hope's Peak Academy (Danganronpa) *Planet Nakem (Dragonball Z) *Cloudsdale (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic) *Kraang's Ship (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) ) *Battlefield (Super Smash Bros. Vigor) *1-on-1 Rival Destination (Super Smash Bros. Vigor) *Final Destination (Super Smash Bros. Vigor) DLC Stages *Great Bay Melee *Mantle (RWBY) *Dr.Mario Stage *Kobolei Village (Tomato Adventure) *Eclipse Tower (Golden Sun) *Insomniac Museum (Ratchet and Clank) *Bridge Master (Super Monkey Ball) Assist Trophies SSBB Barbara.png|Barbara Fig 20 globox.png|Gloxbox Chain Chomp.png|Chain Chomp SkullKid 3D.png|Skull Kid Bonkers.png|Bonkers Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Tetra SmashBros.png|Tetra Murray Sly Cooper.png|Murray MSS Tiny Kong.png|Tiny Kong Redd - New Leaf.png|Redd Pac-Ghosts.png|Pac-ghosts SSBB Gray Fox.png|Gray Fox Hammer bro. art smg2.png|Hammer Bro Fig 20 slippy.png|Slippy Toad Rouge 17.png|Rouge the Bat Riku.png|Riku GorohBrawl.png|Goroh Fig 20 jeff.png|Jeff KH2 Tifa Lockhart.png|Tifa Lockhart Squid Sisters.png|Squid Sisters Metroid SSBB.png|Metroid Crash of the Titans Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot Jeanne Bayonetta 2 render.png|Jeanne FEA Tiki.png|Tiki StarfyBrawl.png|Starfy SSBStrife head icon - Starfy 9.png|Starly SakiSSBBModel.png|Saki Amamiya God of War 2017 kid.png|Atrues Fig 20 takamaru.png|Takamaru BalloonFighterJoeAdok.png|Balloon Fighter SSB4U3D Robin.png|Robin Jin Kazama.jpeg|Jin Kazama Chun-Li.png|Chun Li Undertale - Photoshop Flowey.png|Flowey/Omega Flowey Captain Rainbow Artwork.png|Captain Rainbow Boom Boom SMB3.png|Boom Boom Shokora.png|Princess Shokora Owari Akane.png|Owari Akane Chunky.png|Chunky Kong Fig 20 kyoshin.png|Bionis Sumo Bro. Solo Art.png|Sumo Bro Octoling Splatoon.png|Octoling Fig 20 mettaur.png|Met Chameleon (Robot) MKTE.png|Robot Chameleon Fig 20 riki.png|Riki WaddleDee.png|Bandana Waddle Dee MumboJumbo.png|Mumbo Jumbo SMW2 Poochy.png|Poochy Tachibana-ikusaba.png|Ayumi Tachibana Rathalos and Male Rider - Monster Hunter amiibo.png|Rathalos & Rider TAC.png|TAC AR Dragon Archery.png|AR Archery Dragon Dry Bones by YoshiGo99.png|Dry Bones Saria Smash.png|Saria Dunban2.png|Dunban Polar Bear SSB3DS.png|Polar Bear Fig 20 donflamenco.png|Don Flamenco Dr Nefarious - Ratchet and Clank.png|Dr.Nefarious (DLC) Fig 20 wiibo.png|Wii Balance Board (DLC) GS Punch Ant.png|Punch Ant (DLC) Pokeball Pokemon Fig 20 hassam.png|Scizor 671Florges.png|Florges Charizard Pokken.png|Charizard 052Meowth.png|Meowth 054Psyduck.png|Psyduck 493Arceus.png|Arceaus 059Arcanine.png|Arcanine 037Vulpix.png|Vulpix 101Electrode.png|Electrode 111Rhyhorn.png|Rhyhorn 758Salazzle.png|Salazzle 765Oranguru.png|Oranguru 103Exeggutor-Alola.png|Alolan Exeggutor 673Gogoat.png|Gogoat 675Pangoro.png|Pangoro 142Aerodactyl.png|Aerodactyl 720Hoopa-Unbound.png|Hoopa (Unbond) 132Ditto.png|Ditto 143Snorlax.png|Snorlax 068Machamp.png|Machamp 249Lugia.png|Lugia 359Absol.png|Absol 763Tsareena.png|Tsareena 610Axew.png|Axew Fig 20 ninfia.png|Sylveon Fig 20 bursyamo.png|Blaziken Fig 20 kamex.png|Blastoise Modes "*" = Unlockable "(DLC)" = Download Content *Vigor *Special Vigor *Super Ultimatal Sudden Death (DLC) *Tag Team Vigor (DLC) *Tournament Mode *Rotation *Classic Mode *Adventure Mode: Ultra World of Smashing Mayhem *All-star* *Event Matches (DLC) *Stadium **Targets ***Target Test ***Target Blast **Board the Platforms **Race to the Finnish **Multi-man Vigor ***10 multi-man ***100 Multi-man ***3. min Multi-man ***15. Min Multi-man ***Endless Multi-man ***Cruel Multi-man ***Brutal Brawl Multi-man ***Fatal Final-striking fatality Multi-man **Home-Run Contest **Boss Battles* *Training Mode *Trophy Gallery *Trophy Lottery *Trophy Hoard *Trophy Collection *Spirit Board *Spirit Collection **Team Setup **Inventory **Level Up **Dismiss **Summon **Activities **Shopping *Stage Builder *Target Test Builder *Adventure Level Builder *Audio Setting **Volume ***Music ***Sound Effect ***Character Voices *Controls *Sound Test *Erase *Shop *Challenges *Record *Character Biographies *Wi-fi Vigor *Wi-fi Target Test *Wi-fi Home-run Contest *Wi-fi Multi-man Vigor *Wi-fi Boss Battles* *Wi-fi Adventure Mode: Ultra World of Smashing Mayhem Event Matches This mode is Downloadable Content in Super Smash Bros. Vigor. Event matches are challenges that place the player into specific scenarios with special conditions and a certain objective to meet, many of which pay homage to the characters and their history. Each game records the completion and "score" of each event match. Events #Trouble Kings Extreme #Miku's Festival #Mortal Kombat Battle Royale #Pony of Flight #Marth's Destiny #Any Second now!! #All-star Match #1: 64 Starters #Wario gonna Win #Spy on out #Pokemon Battle #Jigglypuff & Kirby's Date #All-star Match #2: 64 Unlockables #Samus' Bounty Hunting Battle #Duck Hunt of the Mostest #PF Fight!! #Phantom Thief away #Plumber Clash #Dark Link Awaits to Battle #Princesses' Dating #Unicorn Power Up #Meta knight en guarding #Kirby's Eater #Diddy Kong Racing Battle royale #Conker's Bad Event Days #Crash Bandicoot: the Fight of Cortex #God of War Encountering to Battle #Animal Crossovers Coin Grabs #Fatal Fury Fighter's fight #All-Star Match #3: Melee Fighters #Demille's Berry search #Ratchet vs Bad guys #Star Fox vs Star Wolf #Toon Link Water Journey #Wii Fitting the body #All-star Match #4: Brawl Fighters #Banjo-kazooie's Duel #King of Jungle Apes #Yoshi's Egg Protection #Fire Emblem Battle Royale #All-star Match #5: Playstation All-stars Battle Royale Fighters #Legendary Pokemon Battle #Kids vs Adults #Castlvania Event #Cloud's Monster Fight #Dinosaur Battle #Ganondorf's Revenge #All-star Match 6: WiiU/3DS Fighters #Dangranronpa Duel #Lucario's Aura #Goku Vs Goku? #Angel for Battle #All-star Match #7:Ultimate Fighters #Punch to Victory #Ridley take out samus #Super Monkey fight #Mewtwo's Warth #Yarn vs Puff #Kratos' Brotherly Battle #Ninja Turtle Duel with Monster Turtle #Robot Targeting intruder #All-star Match #8:Vigor Fighters #Identity Crisis 2 #Galactic Arena #Ruby's Battle #Gargantuans 2 #The Final Battle #Final Destination Match #The True Final FINAL Battle #The Ultimate TRUE FINAL Battle Co-op Events #Mario Bros. Forever More #Dangranronpa Team Up #Mansion Paidment #Sonic 2 #Kirby's Return to Dreamland Co-op #Triforce Gathering (Reboot) #Ray & Bomber, the men of two kinds #Ultimate Omega All-star Battle Royale Bosses Fig 20 masterhand.png|Master hand Fig 20 crazyhand.png|Crazy Hand SSBB Galleom.png|Galleom DxaHznpUwAAhP7L.jpg|Galeem & Dharkon Ssbm giga bowser render by machriderz-d56n3qn.png|Giga Bowser MSB Petey Piranha sprite.png|Petey Piranha MPSR King Bob-omb.png|King bob-omb ShakeKing.png|Shake King YS CloudNCandy.gif|Cloud N' Candy Tiki Tong.png|Tiki tong TP Ganon.png|Ganon King Bulbin TP.png|King Bulbin SS Imprisoned 2.png|The Imprisoned BotW Guardian Artwork.png|Guardian HW Helmaroc King.png|Helmaroc King Dark Samus.png|Dark Samus Fig 20 nightmare metroid.png|Nightmare Metroid Magolor.png|Magolor Kracko.png|Kracko Fig 20 andross.png|Andross Fig 20 giratina.png|Giratina 3DGenesect.png|Genesect Fig 20 deathborn.png|Deathborn Porky-SmashBros.png|Porky Ice Climber Condor.png|Condor Hades.png|Hades (Kid Icarus) Fig 20 mrsandman.png|Mr.sandman Black Knight 2.png|Black Knight AR Dragon Archery.png|AR Archery Dragon Mephiles Crystal.png|Mephiles the Dark Fig 20 drwily.png|Dr.Wily Sephiroth-crisiscore.PNG|Sephiroth Neo Cortex.png|Dr.Neo Cortex Sly4 Le Paradox.png|Le Paradox God of War - Zeus.png|Zeus Ares God of War.png|Ares PSASBR Hades stage.jpg|Hades (God of War) Mkd-shao-kahn1.PNG|Shao Khan Danganronpa - Monokuma.png|Monokuma Stage Bosses MetalFace.png|Metalface aka Mumkhar Fig 20 yellowdevil.png|Yellow Devil Fig 20 dreggman.png|Dr.Eggman Ivo Robotnik Music Super Smash Bros. *Super Smash Bros. Vigor Theme (English) *Super Smash Bros. Vigor Theme (Latin) *Super Smash Bros. Vigor Theme (Japanese) *Menu *Menu 2 (Super Smash Bros. Vigor Version) *Menu 2 (Super Smash Bros Melee Version) *Battlefield *Battlefield V2 *Battlefield V3 *Battlefield V4 *Battlefield 64 (vs fighting Polygon Team) *Battlefield melee *Battlefield melee V2 (WiiU/3DS version) *Battlefield Brawl *Battlefield Brawl V2 *Battlefield WiiU/3DS *Battlefield Ultimate *1-on-1 Rival Destination *1-on-1 Rival Destination V2 *Final Destination *Giga Bowser (Vigor Version) *Final Destination 64 *Final Destination Melee *Giga Bowser (Melee Version) *Final Destination Brawl *Final Destination WiiU/3DS *Final Destination WiiU/3DS V2 *Final Destination Ultimate *Target Test *Target Test 64 *Target Test Melee *Target Test Brawl *Trophy Rush WiiU/3DS *Home-run Contest *Multi-man *Brutal Brawl Multi-man *Fatal Final-striking fatality Multi-man *Multi-man theme 1 (Melee Version) *Multi-man theme 2 (Melee Version) *Multi man (WiiU/3DS Version) *Cruel Brawl *How to Play *Classic Mode:Intro *Continue? *Game Over *Continue? 64 *Game Over 64 *Continue? Melee & Brawl *Game Over Melee & Brawl *Continue? Ultimate *Trophy Gallery *Trophy Hoard *Trophy Lottery *Trophy Lottery Melee *Trophy Collection *Spirit Board *Spirit Collection *Spirit Collection Ultimate *Spirits: Inventory/Items *Spirits: Inventory/Items Ultimate *How to Play *Stage Builder/Target Test Builder/Adventure Level Builder *Stage Builder Brawl *Stage Builder Wii U/3DS *Stage Builder Ultimate *Character Biographies *Character Biographies 64 *Adventure Mode: Ultra World of Smashing Mayhem - Map *Adventure Mode: Ultra World of Smashing Mayhem - Plains *Adventure Mode: Ultra World of Smashing Mayhem - Jungle *Adventure Mode: Ultra World of Smashing Mayhem - Cave *Adventure Mode: Ultra World of Smashing Mayhem - Desert *Adventure Mode: Ultra World of Smashing Mayhem - Factory *Adventure Mode: Ultra World of Smashing Mayhem - Light Realm *Adventure Mode: Ultra World of Smashing Mayhem - Dark Realm *Adventure Mode: Ultra World of Smashing Mayhem - Save point *Final Boss theme *Subspace - Map *Subspace - Plains *Subspace - Cave *Subspace - Save Point *Subspace - Subspace 1 *Subspace - Subspace 2 *Subspace - Subspace 3 *Boss theme 1 (Brawl Version) *Boss Theme 2 (Brawl version) - Vs Tabbu *World of Light - The Light Realm: Prologue *World of Light - The Light Realm: March *World of Light - The Light Realm: Base *World of Light - The Dark Realm *World of Light - The Dark Realm: The Mysterious Space *World of Light - The Final Battle *World of Light - The Final Battle: After the Transformation *Vs. Galeem *Vs. Dharok *Vs. Galeem & Dharok *All-star Rest *All-star Rest Melee *All-star Rest Brawl *All-star Rest WiiU/3DS *Credits *Credits (Subspace Emissary) *Credits (WiiU/3DS) *Lightlift (English) *Lightlift (Japanese) Super Mario *Super Mario Bros theme (New Remix) *Super Mario Bros theme (8-bit version original) *Super Mario Bros theme (64 Version) *Super Mario Bros theme Mashup - Ground theme & Underground theme (Melee Version) *Super mario bros theme (Brawl Version) *Super Mario bros Theme V2 (Brawl Version) *Super Mario Bros theme (WiiU/3DS Version) *Underground theme (8-bit Version Original) *Underground theme (Brawl Version) *Super Mario Bros. 2 - Lost Levels melody (Wii U/3DS Version) *Super Mario Bros. USA theme (New Remix) *Super Mario bros USA theme (8-bit version original) *Super Mario USA Boss Theme (8-bit version original) *Super mario Bros 3 theme (Melee Version) *Bob-omb Battlefield (Original) *bob-omb Battlefield (New Remix) *Dire, Dire Docks *Bowser Battle (Super Mario 64) (Original) *Bowser Battle (Super Mario 64) (New Remix) *Final Battle With Bowser (Super Mario 64) *Isle Delfino (New Remix) *Isle Delfino (Ultimate Version) *Isle Delfino (Original) *Super mario Sunshine Boss Battle (New Remix) *Good Egg Galaxy (New Remix) *Good Egg Galaxy (Original) *Good Egg Galaxy (WiiU/3DS Version) *Gusty Garden Galaxy *Vs. Major Burrows *New Donk City *Jump Up, Superstar *Vs. Mecha Broodal *Dr.Mario theme (New Remix) *Dr.Mario theme (Melee Version) *Dr. Mario - Chill (Brawl Version) *Forest Maze *Vs. Smithy *Wide, Wide Ocean *Koopa Kid Mini-Games (New Remix) *Koopa Kid Mini-Games (Original) *Everybody Party (Mario Party 5) *Vs. fawful (Super Mario Superstar Saga) *Final Battle with Dark Bowser *Luigi's Mansion (New Remix) *Luigi's Mansion (Original) *Luigi's Mansion (Brawl Version) *Paper Mario Melody *Mario Circuit (SNES) *Luigi's Circuit (GNC) *Rainbow Road (GNC) *Bowser's Castle (Wii) *Rainbow Road Melody (New Remix) *Rainbow Road Melody (Original) Wario *Wario land Theme (Original) *Wario land theme (New Remix) *Level Theme 2 - Virtual Boy Wario Land Music (New Remix) *Level Theme 2 - Virtual Boy Wario Land Music (Original) *WarioWare Theme (Brawl Version) *Ashley's Song (Brawl Version) (English) *Ashley's Song (Brawl Version) (Japanese) *Ashley's Song (WiiU/3DS Version) (Japanaese) *Mike's Song (Brawl Version) (English) *Mike's Song (Brawl Version) (Japanese) *Mona Pizza's Song (Brawl Version) (Japanese) *Mona Pizza's Song (Brawl Version) (English) *Greenhorn Forest *Vs. Black Jewel *Stonecarving City *Launchpad Labyrinth *Shake King's Theme *Gamer Yoshi *Donut Plains (Original) *Donut Plains (Melee Version) *Donut Plains (WiiU/3DS Version) *Fotress Boss (WiiU/3DS Version) *Yoshi island theme (Brawl Version) *Yoshi Island Theme (WiiU/3DS Version) *Yoshi Island Theme (New Remix) *obstacle course (Brawl Version) *obstacle course (Winter/Fall Version) (Brawl Version) *Yoshi Island Boss 1 Theme (New Remix) *Yoshi Island Boss 2 Theme (New Remix) *Yoshi's Story (Melee Version) *Yoshi's Story Ending (Brawl Version) Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong Opening (Brawl Version) *Donkey Kong Retro Remix (Ultimate Version) *Kongo Jungle 64 *DK Rap (Melee Version) *Kongo Jungle (Melee Version) *Jungle Hijinx (New Remix) *Jungle Hijinx (Brawl Version) *Gangplank Galleon (New Remix) *Gangplank Galleon (Ultimate Version) *Gangplank Galleon (Brawl Version) *Bramble Blast (Brawl Version) *Bramble Blast (New Remix) *Crocodile Cacophony (New Remix) *Crocodile Cacophony (Ultimate Version) *Boss Boogie (New Remix) *Boss Boogie (Original) *DK Isle (Original) *DK Isle (New Remix) *King K. Rool Battle 64 (New Remix) *Dawn Savanna (New Remix) *Dawn Savanna (Original) *Vs Hog (Original) *Battle for Storm Hill *DK Jungle Climbers Boss 2 Theme *DK Jungle Barrel Blast *Donkey Kong Country Returns Title *Mole Patrol *Gear Getaway *Vs. Tiki Tong *Mangrove Cove *Vs. Triple Trouble *Volcano Dome The Lgend of Zelda *Overworld Theme - The Legend of Zelda (8-bit version original) *Overworld Theme - The Legend of Zelda (64 Version) *Overworld Theme - The Legend of Zelda (Soulcalibur 2 Version) *Overworld Theme - The Legend of Zelda (Melee Version) *Overworld Theme - The Legend of Zelda (Brawl Version) *Overworld Theme - The Legend of Zelda (New Remix) *Overworld & Underworld - The Legend of Zelda (Wii U/3DS Version) *Title Theme - The Legend of Zelda *Death Mountain *Temple Theme *Great Temple Theme/Temple Theme *Overworld Theme - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Dark World (New Remix) *Dark World (Brawl Version) *Dark World (WiiU/3DS Version) *Hidden Mountain & Forest (Brawl Version) *Overworld theme - The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *Tal Tal Heights (Brawl Version) *Ocarina of Time Medley (Brawl Version) *Hyrule Field Theme (Original) *Saria's Theme (Melee Version) *Saria's Theme (Original) *Saria's Song / Middle Boss Battle *Song of the Storms (Brawl Version) *Ganondorf Battle - Ocarina of Time (New Remix) *Ganondorf Battle - Ocarina of Time (Original) *Gerudo Valley (New Remix) *Gerudo Valley (Original) *Gerudo Valley (WiiU/3DS Version) *Termina Field *Title Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker *The Great Sea / Menu Select *Dragon Roost Island *Molgera *Village of the Blue Maiden (New Remix) *Village of the Blue Maiden (Brawl Version) *Main Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Midna's Lament *The Hidden Village *Zant's Theme *Ganon Battle - Twilight Princess *Ganondorf Battle - Twilight Princess (New Remix) *Ganondorf Battle - Twilight Princess (Original) *Full Steam Ahead *Ballad of the Goddess (New Remix) *Ballad of the Goddess (Original) *Ballad of the Goddess (WiiU/3DS Version) *Ghirahim Theme *Yuga Battle (Hyrule Castle) (WiiU/3DS Version) *Lorule Main Theme *Final Yuga Battle - A Link Between Worlds (New Remix) *Main Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes *Woodlands - The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes *Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 Trailer BGM *Main Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild *Hyrule Castle (Outside) *Calamity Ganon Battle - First Form *Calamity Ganon Battle - Second Form *Calamity Ganon Battle - Final Form *Zelda Overture - E3 2011 (New Remix) *Zelda Overture - E3 2011 (Original) Metroid *Title Theme - Metroid (New Remix) *Title Theme - Metroid (Ultimate Version) *Brinstar (64 Version) *Brinstar (Melee Version) *Brinstar (Brawl Version) *Brinstar Depths (New Remix) *Brinstar Depths (Melee Version) *Brinstar Depths (Ultimate Version) *Norfair *Norfair (Brawl Version) *Tourian *Vs. Ridley *Vs. Rdiley (Brawl Version) *Vs. Ridley (Ultimate Version) *Vs. Ridley (Dead or Alive: Dimensions Version) *Escape (New Remix) *Escape (Ultimate Version) *Ending - Metroid (New Remix) *Ending - Metroid (Ultimate Version) *Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior (16-bit Version Original) *Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior (Brawl) *Sector 1 *Vs. Sa-X *Opening/Menu - Metroid Prime *Vs. Parasite Queen *Vs. Nightmare Metroid *Vs. Meta Ridley *Vs. Dark Samus *Multiplayer - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes *Psycho Bits *Lockdown Battle Theme *The Burning Lava Fish *Nemesis Ridley *Main Theme - Metroid Prime: Federation Force *Magmoor Caverns - Metroid: Samus Returns *Boss Battle 1 - Metroid: Samus Returns *Boss Battle 2 - Metroid: Samus Returns *Boss Battle 4 - Metroid: Samus Returns *Final Boss Battle - Metroid: Samus Returns *End Results - Metroid: Samus Returns Kirby *Green Greens (New Remix) *Green Greens (Melee) *Rowdy Charge Tank (Air Ride) *Green Greens (WiiU/3DS) *Kirby Retro Medley *Cloud Bubbles (New Remix) *Boss Battle - Kirby's Dreamland (New Remix) *King Dedede (New Remix) *King Dedede (Brawl Version) *King Dedede (WiiU/3DS Version) *Staff Credits - Kirby's Dreamland/Kirby superstar:Spring Breeze (Ultimate Version) *Ice Cream Island (WiiU/3DS Version) *Butter Building (New Remix) *Butter Building (Brawl Version) *Butter Building (WiiU/3DS Version) *Butter Building (Kirby's Epic Yarn Version) *Orange Ocean (New Remix) *Rainbow Resort (New Remix) *Rainbow Resort (8-bit version Original) *Rainbow Islands - Kirby's Dreamland 2 (New Remix) *Gourmet Race (New Remix) *Sand Canyon 2 (New Remix) *Sand Canyon 2 (Original) *Gourmet Race (64 Version) *Gourmet Race (Melee Version) *Gourmet Race (Brawl Version) *The Great Cave Offensive (WiiU/3DS Version) *Meta Knight's Revenge (Brawl Version) *Vs. Meta Knight (New Remix) *Vs. Marx (Brawl Version) *Ripple Field 1 (New Remix) *Ripple Field 1 (Original) *Boss Battle - Kirby's Dreamland 3 (New Remix) *Boss Battle - Kirby's Dreamland 3 (Original) *Planet Popstar *02 Battle (Brawl Version) *Forest Stage *Celestial Valley *Frozen Hillside *Checker Knights *Nebula Belt *Drag Race *City Trial (Ultimate Version) *The Legendary Air Ride Machine (Brawl Version) *Forest/Nature Area (Brawl Version) *Squeak Squad Theme (Brawl Version) *The Adventure Begins *Through the Forest *Sky Tower *Boss - Kirby's Return to Dream Land (Original) *Boss - Kirby's Return to Dream Land (Super Kirby Clash Version) *Vs. Landia (New Remix) *Another Dimension *Dangerous Dinner *CROWNED *Floral Fields *Fatal Blooms in Moonlight *Sectonia's Soul *CROWNED: Ver. 2 *Venturing into the Mechanized World *Pink Ball Activate! *Vs. President Haltmann (New Remix) *Vs. President Haltmann (Original) *Kirby Battle Royale: Main Theme *Nature's Navel (Original) *Nature's Navel (New Remix) *A Battle of Friends and Bonds 2 *Vs. Hyness (Hooded) *Vs. Hyness (Unhooded) (New Remix) *Vs. Hyness (Unhooded) (Original) *Ordeal Boss (Orchestral) - Super Kirby Clash *Ordeal Boss (Electronic) - Super Kirby Clash *Boss Battle Melody (New Remix) *Boss Battle Melody (Brawl Version) Star Fox *Main Theme - Star Fox (Brawl Version) *Corneria - Star Fox (Brawl Version) *Corneria - Star Fox (New Remix) *Space Armada (Original) *Vs. Andross (New Remix) *Star Fox Medley (Melee Version) *Main Theme - Star Fox 64 (64 Version) *Main Theme - Star Fox 64 (Melee Version) *Main Theme - Star Fox 64 (Brawl Version) *Main Theme - Star Fox 64 (New Remix) *Corneria (Star Fox 64) (New Remix) *Zoness (New Remix) *Titania (New Remix) *Boss B (Original) *Boss B (New Remix) *Star Wolf (New Remix) *Star Wolf (Brawl Version) *Star Wolf (Star Fox Assault Version) *Star Wolf's Theme / Sector Z (WiiU/3DS Version) *Area 6 (Brawl Version) *Area 6 V2 (Brawl Version) *Area 6 / Missile Slipstream (Ultimate Version) *Galleon Fight *Krazoa Shrine (New Remix) *Krazoa Shrine (Original) *Volcano Force Point Temple *Vs. Andross - Star Fox Adventures *Space Battleground *Break: Through the Ice *Title - Star Fox 2 (16-Bit Version Original) *Title - Star Fox 2 (New Remix) *Star Wolf - Star Fox 2 (New Remix) *Macbeth - Star Fox 2 (16-bit Version Original) *Macbeth - Star Fox 2 *Corneria - Star Fox Zero *Sector Ω *Return to Corneria - Star Fox Zero Pokémon *Main Theme - Pokémon Red & Blue (New Remix) *Main Theme - Pokémon Red & Blue (64 Version) *Main Theme - Pokémon Red & Blue (Melee Version) *Main Theme - Pokémon Red & Blue (Brawl Version) *Road to Viridian City - Pokémon Red / Pokémon Blue (Brawl Version) *Pokémon Center - Pokémon Red / Pokémon Blue (Brawl Version) *Codename st. Anne (New Remix) *Pokémon mansion (New Remix) *Pokémon Gym/Evolution - Pokémon Red / Pokémon Blue (Brawl Version) *PokéFloats (New Remix) *PokéFloats (Melee Version) *Routes 30 & 33 (New Remix) *Mt. Moon (New Remix) *Battle! (Wild Pokémon) - Pokémon Ruby / Pokémon Sapphire (Brawl Version) *Victory Road - Pokémon Ruby / Pokémon Sapphire (Brawl Version) *Battle! (Wild Pokémon) - Pokémon Diamond / Pokémon Pearl (Brawl Version) *Battle! (Team Galactic) (Brawl Version) *Hakutai City (New Remix) *Route 209 - Pokémon Diamond / Pokémon Pearl (Brawl Version) *Battle! (Dialga/Palkia) / Spear Pillar (Brawl Version) *Battle! (Champion) / Champion Cynthia (New Remix) *Battle! (Champion) / Champion Cynthia (Ultimate Version) *Route 10 - Pokémon Black / Pokémon White (Wiiu/3DS Version) *N's Castle (Wiiu/3DS Version) *Battle! (Reshiram / Zekrom) (WiiU/3DS Version) *Battle! (Wild Pokémon) - Pokémon X / Pokémon Y (WiiU/3DS Version) *Battle! (Trainer Battle) - Pokémon X / Pokémon Y (WiiU/3DS Version) *Battle! (Wild Pokémon) - Pokémon Sun / Pokémon Moon (Ultimate Version) *Battle! (Trainer) - Pokémon Sun / Pokémon Moon (Ultimate Version) *Battle! (Island Kahuna) (Ultimate Version) *Battle! (Gladion) (Ultimate Version) *Battle! (Elite Four) / Battle! (Solgaleo/Lunala) (Ultimate Version) *The Battle at the Summit! (Ultimate Version) *Pokémon Sword & Shield - Wild Battle Theme (New Remix) *Pokémon Sword & Shield - Trainer Battle Theme (New Remix) *Pokémon Sword & Shield - Marnie Battle Theme (Original) *Pokémon Sword & Shield - Marnie Battle Theme (New Remix) Mother/Earthbound *Pollyanna (I Believe in You) (New Remix) *Pollyanna (I Believe in You) (Melee Version) *Poltergeist (New Remix) *Humoresque of a Little Dog (Brawl Version) *Magicant (New Remix) *Magicant (Ultimate Version) *Magicant (WiiU/3DS Version) *Bein' Friends (Melee Version) *Snowman (Brawl Version) *Vs. Giygas (New Remix) *Onett Theme / Winters Theme (WiiU/3DS Version) *Fourside (New Remix) *Fourside (Melee Version) *Fourside (Ultimate Version) *Pokey Means Business! (New Remix) *Smiles and Tears (Brawl Version) *Mother 3 Love Theme (Brawl Version) *Unfounded Revenge / Smashing Song of Praise (Brawl Version) *You Call This a Utopia?! (Brawl Version) *Porky's Theme (Brawl Version) F-zero *Mute City (New Remix) *Mute City (Melee Version) *Mute City (Brawl Version) *Big Blue (New Remix) *Fire Field *Sand Ocean *Phantom Road *Death Wind *Silence *Port Town *Red Canyon *Devil's Call in Your Heart *Shotgun Kiss Fire Emblem *Fire Emblem Theme (New Remix) *Fire Emblem Theme (Melee Version) *Story 5 Meeting *Code Name: F.E *Lords-A Chance Encounter *March to Deliverance *Fight 1 - Fire Emblem Gaiden *With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1) *Lords-Showdown *Those Who Challenge Gods *Under This Banner *Advance *Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Medley *Coliseum Series Medley *Meeting Theme Series Medley *Beyond Distant Skies - Roy's Departure *Winning Road - Roy's Hope *Attack! *Preparing to Advance *Victory Is Near *Crimean Army Sortie *Against the Dark Knight *Power-Hungry Fool *Eternal Bond *The Devoted *Time of Action *Prelude (Ablaze) *Destiny (Ablaze) *Duty (Ablaze) *Conquest (Ablaze) *Id (Purpose) *Lost in Thoughts All Alone (Eng) *Lost in Thoughts All Alone (Jap) *Lost in Thoughts All Alone (WiiU/3DS Version) *Gear Up For.. *Infernal Micaiah & Sothe Song *Lords of a Dead Empire *The Scions' Dance in Purgatory Retro *Ice Climbers (New Remix) *Ice Climbers (Melee Version) *Ice Climbers (Brawl Version) *Clu Clu Land (Brawl Version) *Clu Clu Land (New Remix) *Yūyūki Medley (Ultimate Version) *Flat Zone Y *Flat Zone *Flat Zone 2 *Game and watch beeping melody *Duck hunt Melody (New Remix) *Duck Hunt Melody (WiiU/3DS Version) *Mach Rider (Melee Version) *Stack-Up/Gyromite *The Mysterious Murasame Castle Medley *Shin Onigashima Medley *Famicom Detective Club Medley *Balloon Trip (Brawl) *Wrecking Crew Medley Kid Icarus *Title Theme - Kid Icarus (Brawl Version) *Kid Icarus Retro Medley (New Remix) *Kid Icarus Retro Medley (8-bit Version Original) *Underworld (New Remix) *Underworld (Brawl Version) *Overworld (New Remix) *Overworld (Brawl Version) *Vs. Medusa - Kid Icarus Version (New Remix) *Boss Fight 1 - Kid Icarus: Uprising *Boss Fight 2 - Kid Icarus: Uprising *Magnus's Theme *Dark Pit's Theme (New Remix) *Dark Pit's Theme (Original) *In the Space-Pirate Ship *Hades's Infernal Theme *Vs. Medusa - Kid Icarus: Uprising *Wrath of the Reset Bomb *Thunder Cloud Temple *Desytoryed Skyworld *Vs. Hades (Round 1) *Vs. Hades (Final Round) Punch-out *Jugging/Countdown *Minor Circuit (New Remix) *Minor Circuit (WiiU/3DS Version) *Punch out Wii Title Theme *Punch Out Wii Minor Circuit *Punch Out Wii Major Circuit *Punch Out Wii World Circuit *Vs. Glass Joe (Punch Out Wii) *Vs. King Hippo (Punch Out Wii) *Vs. Piston Hondo (Punch Out Wii) *Vs. Don Flamenco (Punch Out Wii) *Vs. Aran Ryan (Punch Out Wii) *Vs. Soda Popinski (Punchy Out Wii) *Vs. Mr.Sandman (Punch Out Wii) Pikmin *Main Theme - Pikmin (New Remix) *Main Theme - Pikmin (Ultimate Version) *Main Theme - Pikmin (Original) *Forest of Hope *Environmental Noises *World Map - Pikmin 2 (Brawl Version) *Stage Clear / Title Theme - Pikmin *Garden of Hope (Original) *Mission Mode - Pikmin 3 *The Keeper of the Lake *Flashes of Fear *Ai no Uta *Ai no Uta (English Version) *Ai no Uta (French Version) *Ai no Uta (Polish Version) *Ai no Uta (Mandarin Chinese Version) *Ai no Uta (Korean Version) *Over Wintry Mountains *Fragment of Hope *Garden of Hope (Ultimate Version) *Garden of Hope (New Remix) Banjo-Kazooie *Main Theme (Ultimate Version) *Spiral Mountain (New Remix) *Spiral Mountain (Ultimate Version) *Spiral Mountain (Original) *Mumbo's Mountain *Treasure Trove Cove *Freezeezy Peak *Gobi's Valley *Mad Monster Mansion *Vs.Gruntilda (New Remix) *Vs. Klungo (New Remix) *Vs. Klungo (Ultimate Version) *Vs. Old King Coal *Vs. Mr. Patch *Vs. Chilly Willy *Vs. Chilly Billi *Vs. Lord Woo Fak Fak Conker *Windmill Area/Windy (New Remix) *Windy *Exit the Beach *Dead Beach *Windmill Area (Conker's Twelve Tales Version) *Windmill Area (Conker's Twelve Tales Version - Playing as Berri) *Ancient Area *The Ditch *Willow Woods *Vs. Dark Wizard (Conerk's Twelves Tales) *Boss Theme (Conker's Twelves Tales) *Boss Theme (Conker's Pocket Tales) *The Experiment *Rock Solid *Count Batula's Theme (New Remix) *Count Batula's Theme (original) Sonic the Hedgehog *Green Hill Zone (New Remix) *Green Hill Zone (16-bit Version Original) *Spring Yard Zone (New Remix) *Spring Yard Zone (16-bit Version Original) *Starlight Zone (New Remix) *Starlight Zone (16-bit Version Original) *Scrap Brain Zone (16-bit Version Original) *Sonic Boom *Palmtree Panic (Present) (JP) *Palmtree Panic (Past) (JP) *Palmtree Panic (Good Future) (JP) *Palmtree Panic (Bad Future) (JP) *Chemical Plant Zone (New Remix) *Oil Ocean Zone (New Remix) *Angel Island (New Remix) *Angel Island (Brawl Version) *Lava Reef Zone (16-bit Version Original) *Lava Reef Zone (New Remix) *Sky Sanctuary Zone (16-bit Version Original) *Sky Sanctuary Zone (New Remix) *Sky Sanctuary Zone (Sonic Generation Version - Classic Sonic) *Sky Sanctuary Zone (Sonic Generation Version - Modern Sonic) *Doomsday Zone (New Remix) *Super Sonic Racing *Can you feel the Sunshine *Sonic the Fighters Theme Song *Open your Hearts *Vs. Chaos 0 *City Escape *Pumpkin Hill *Live and Learn *Sonic Heroes theme *Hang Castle *What i've made of *I am (All of Me) *Vs. Black Doom *His World (Theme of Sonic the Hedgehog - 2006 E3 Version) *Vs. Mephiles *Seven Rings in Hand *Knight of the Wind *Reach for the Stars *Endless Possibilities *Wonder World *Windy Hill Zone 1 *Fist Bump *Sunset Height *Lights, Camera, Action! (Studiopolis Zone Act 1) *Hi Spec Robo Go! *Egg Reverie Zone Megaman *Megaman - Cutman Stage (New Remix) *Megaman 2 Melody (WiiU/3DS Version) Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 1 theme (New Remix) *Crash Bandicoot 1 Theme (Crash Bandicoot N.sane Trilogy Version) *Crash Bandicoot 1 Theme (Original) *Vs. Papu Papu (New Remix) *Vs. Koloa Kong (New Remix) *Vs. Dr.N.Brio *Vs. Dr.Neo Cortex - Crash Bandicoot 1 *Dr.Neo Cortex Battle Melody *Vs. Ripper Roo - Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Vs. Komodo Joe & Komodo Moe *Vs. Tiny Tiger *Digging it *Toad Village *Bone Yard *Vs. Dingodile *Arctic Antics *Compactor Reactor *Jungle Rumble *Atmospheric Pressure *Crunch Time *Ghost Town *N.sanity Island - Crash Twinsanity *Slip Slide Icecapades *Rockslide Rumble *Bandicoot Beach - Crash of the Titans *Vs. Tiny Tiger - Crash of the Titans *Wasteland *Vs. Yuktopus *Vs. Chimera God of War *Kratos and the sea (New Remix) *Kratos and the sea (Original) *The splendor of athens *Rage of Sparta (New Remix) *Rage of Sparta (Original) *Duel With Ares (New Remix) *Duel With Ares (Original) *Colossus of Rhodes (New Remix) *Colossus of Rhodes (Original) *Typhon Mountain *Battle for the skies *Duel with Hades (New Remix) *Duel with Hades (Original) *Revenge Rising *Mimir *The Ninth Realm Bayonetta *Theme Of Bayonetta - Mysterious Destiny (Instrumental) *Theme Of Bayonetta - Mysterious Destiny (English) *Theme Of Bayonetta - Mysterious Destiny (Japanese) *One Of A Kind *Riders Of The Light *Let's Hit The Climax! *Red and Black *After Burner (∞ Climax Mix) *Friendship *Let's Dance Boys *The Greatest Jubilee *Tomorrow Is Mine (Bayonetta 2 Theme) (Instrumental) *Tomorrow Is Mine (Bayonetta 2 Theme) (Instrumental) (New Remix) *The Legend Of Aesir *Beyond Time Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat Theme Song *Reptile Theme (New Remix) *Reptile Theme (Original) *sub-zero theme *scorpion theme *Shao khan theme (New Remix) *Vs. Blaze - MK:Armageddon Dranganronpa *dranganronpa Theme (New Remix) *New World Order (New Remix) *New World Order (Original) *Discussion -HEAT UP- (New Remix) *SUPER FINAL M.T.B. (New Remix) *SUPER FINAL M.T.B. (Original) *SUPER M.T.B. RWBY (DLC) *Team RWBY Medley *RWBY Theme (New Remix) *RWBY Theme (Original) Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Video Games Category:Fighting Games